The 27th
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Haruka's Birthday 27 January. Sorry for putting this off till it was to late   ;


The 27th

Summary: Haruka's Birthday 27 January. Sorry for putting this off till it was to late ^^;

Author's Note: This short Birthday Fic is based on a story I'm working on and can be used as a short sneak peak preview. In the story a 38 year old Haruka is suffering from being crippled by an accident on the racing tracks seven years prior to the story timeline. She has to use a cane to walk and still suffers from pain in her lower back and hips. This also comes with the occasional depressions, bringing her to the verge of breakdowns.

She will meet a 16 year younger Michiru and they will fall in love. Michiru will have her hands full with the blonde who sees herself as a nuisance. Who thinks she's only slowing the Aquanette down in life. With Michiru's unconditional love, will Haruka learn that she is still worth something?

The fire was crisping happily in the fireplace, radiating a cosy warmth into the big living room. An Aqua haired woman was placing some snacks on the table. She patted the pillows in the corner sofa and draped a single large blanket over it.

Today was her lover Haruka Tenoh's 40th birthday, the former-racer's first birthday since they got together as a couple. Michiru intended to make it special. The blonde had told her, she wanted under no circumstances, a big party. She also threatened to end their relationship if she'd get a surprise party. Even though the Aquanette didn't think the blonde would go that far and make true her threat, she gave in to her lover's wishes and instead planned a special evening for just the two of them. She really wasn't mad for this occasion.

She finished just in time when she heard Haruka's car drive up the driveway. Wrapped in a loose, toga-like dress she walked to the door and opened it, welcoming her lover with open arms. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her lovingly. "Happy Birthday, love" She said.

"Now, Michi" The blonde replied between kisses "As I recall you already wished me happy birthday this morning" The blonde chuckled when she saw the younger woman's slight blush. Michiru had indeed wished her a very happy birthday when Haruka had woken this morning. It had taken them two hours to finally get out of bed. The blonde smiled fondly at the memory.

"But I really wished we could have spend all day together" Michiru said. Haruka had left after their two hour 'rampage' for her scheduled doctor's appointment, followed by necessary chiro-practitioner visit's. The Aquanette had complained about this but Haruka's only answer was that she has to do this on her set days (every three weeks on Thursday) otherwise she'd forget. On the other hand, this has given her time to prepare.

Haruka walked into the living room, looking at the preparations her lover had made. The only lighting they had was the fireplace and three candles on the coffee table. Next to the sofa, the blonde was able to make out the shape of a bucket with Champagne bottle. Pillows and blanket on the couch, to snuggle up in. She liked it, no, LOVED it in it's simplicity and the fact that she was spending this birthday with the woman she loved.

"Now" she said "This, is how you spend a birthday" she finished fondly, planting a kiss on Michiru's forehead. She suddenly withdrew "They're not hiding behind the sofa, are they?"

Michiru giggled "No love"

Haruka walked over and took a peek, just to be sure. Michiru followed her and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist from behind. She rested her forehead between the blonde's shoulder blades, breathing in Haruka's scent. "It's just you and me, love. Just the way you wanted it"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" the blonde replied. They stood in silence for a while, just relishing the other's presence. Then Michiru pulled slightly away "You wanna get changed in something more comfortable first?"

Haruka turned in her lovers arms, pecking at Michiru's lips. "Ok" she smiled huskily "I'm gonna take a shower first as well"

Michiru pouted "A shower? Without me?"

"You can always join me" Haruka said with a sided smile.

The Aquanette shook her head "I'm gonna get our snacks ready" she kissed Haruka's lips for the last time before separating from the embrace "Hurry will you" she winked at the blonde. She watched how her lower limped away, clutching her cane tight. Haruka waved her free hand at Michiru "Don't I always?"

After a few minutes Haruka came down, clad in a plain jumpsuit. Michiru had just finished to put the snacks on the table and smiled at her lover when she sat down, patting the empty spot next to her. Haruka let the scents of the food on the table fill her nostrils when she walked towards Michiru "This is not to plain is it" She asked, pointing at her jumpsuit.

The Aquanette shook her head "No, love"

Haruka took place next to Michiru and put her cane at the side. She watched how the younger girl bent forwards and grabbed a miniature pizza. "Open up"

They sat quietly for a while, feeding each other, giving sweet kisses in between. Neither of them spoke for a while. They didn't need to, just enjoying this moment was enough. After a while Michiru spoke up "I made you something" she said and leaned over the edge of the sofa. She grabbed, what Haruka already guessed was a self made painting, wrapped in brown paper. A simple bright green ribbon gave the present a bit more colour.

Haruka accepted her gift and began unwrapping it while Michiru 'glued' herself to Haruka's form, planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek. The former racer gasped when she saw the painting. It was a bright red race car, like the one she drove back in the days, but instead on a racing track, it was cruising the beach. The entire scenery was done in black and white paints except for the bright red car. "Michiru, I-" the blonde was at a loss of words. "-I love it"

"Really?" Michiru saw how the blonde nodded her head, shoulders slightly slumping. The Aquanette wrapped her arms around her lover affectionately "I really wanted to do something with racing" she murmured, stroking blonde strands "I know it still hurts… But it was a very important part of your life"

Haruka looked up, looking Michiru in the eyes. Her eyes were watery, no matter how much she tried to fight back. She smiled a sincere smile at her lover "I've found something far more important" she said when she kissed the girl's knuckles "So much more important" she repeated while she allowed one tear to escape. "I love you, Michiru"

"I love you too, Ruka" the beauty replied, while she stood up and pulled the blonde along with her. With a playful smile she pulled Haruka all the way towards their bedroom. "I've bought some small presents too" she said.

"Even more?"

The Aquanette nodded.

"Now what could you have gotten me more?" the blonde mused, tapping her chin.

"I got you…" Michiru murmured, while she pushed the blonde into a sitting position on the bed "… lingerie" she bent down and grabbed a small sac that was hidden underneath the bed. The blonde's eyes opened in shock. "Now, Michi…" she started to stammer nervously. She waved her hands in panic at the thought off having to wear a sexy two piece.

The Aquanette giggled and sat back "Relax… I'm not gonna make you wear anything" she giggled again when she saw the blonde's relieved expression "But I DID buy you lingerie" When she saw the blonde's confused look she stood up "I took the liberty of trying it on for you" she said, undoing the single ribbon that held her toga-like dress up. The light coloured fabric answered the gravitational pull and twirled down to pool at Michiru's feet.

The young girl was wearing a cream coloured two piece. The bra had a see trough veil that flowed loosely around her torso. The hipster was low cut and hugged her hips perfectly. The blonde's eyes bulged at the sight, her lips pursed.

"I take it you like" the beauty said waving her hips in a hypnotic way.

The blonde nodded, eyes still fixed on Michiru's torso. Michiru laughed and mounted her lover, pushing her all the way back on the bed. Their tongues duelled for a while until they settled for a steady, passionate pace. Michiru allowed Haruka to let her hands roam over her body… for now.

The blonde pulled back suddenly "Then… what's in that bag?" She asked nodding towards the small bag that Michiru had deceived her with. The youngest of the woman smiled, pulling the bag closer. She pulled out a plastic pink bottle with liquid in it. "This is…" She cooed when she felt the blonde's stump fingernails drag over her abdomen "… a special… erotic…" She tilted her head back when said fingers were dragging lazily at her inner thighs.

Michiru hummed contently before pushing the blonde's hands away. "I guess you'll have to see for yourself". She quickly unzipped Haruka's jumpsuit vest and cast it away, followed by the blonde's tank top and bra. The sweatpants and boxers were soon to follow, leaving the blonde all undressed "Hey" She pouted at Michiru "No fair" She reached out to the Aquanette, but found her hands, once again, pushed away.

Michiru leaned in and placed both hands next to Haruka's head "Tonight is all about you, love" she promised before pinning the blonde's hands above her head. The younger girl grabbed something from underneath the pillow and bound the former racer's hands together. The blonde looked at her cuffed hands and back at her lover with an arched eyebrow "Just how thoroughly have you planned this evening?"

"Very thoroughly" Michiru replied. She started placing kisses from the blonde's jaw line all the way down to her navel, dragging her nails along all the way down. The blonde purred and arched her back slightly. Michiru reached out and grabbed her bottle, pouring a bit in her hands and rubbing them together. She then started kneading at the blonde's collar bones "how does this feel?" she asked expectedly.

"Kinda… tingly…" the blonde answered. Michiru dragged her oiled hands down at the side of the blonde's breasts. Haruka sighed contently, causing Michiru to take a bit more and starting both the blonde's breaths simultaneously, rubbing the nipples with her thumbs. Haruka started moaning "Very… tingly…" She rasped. Michiru kept a close eye on her lover, who laid writhing beneath her. She continued massaging the blonde's breasts for a while longer before rubbing the oily good all over the blonde's abdomen.

The blonde moaned discontently when she felt Michiru's hands pull away to once more reach for her bottle. She watched how her lover put a bit on her fingertips, rubbing the together for a better spread. While doing so, she was looking at Haruka with mischief in her eyes. The blonde gulped and braced herself when she saw Michiru reach for her most private parts. With her breasts so sensitive with this stuff, she wasn't sure what to expect…

Michiru watched her lover close while she started rubbing her clit. She made sure she spread her new oil all over Haruka's labia. The blonde moaned loudly. "Is it good?" The Aquanette asked. Another loud moan was her answer. Content with herself she continued. She softly brushed her lover's clit, feathery light, but the effects of the oil were enough to have her lover close to screaming.

Michiru bent down between Haruka's legs, softly blowing cold air on her moistened bud, causing the blonde to yelp. A few more strokes made Haruka cum. Hard. The Aquanette leaned in and gently kissed her lover's jaw, while she softly rubbed the sensitive bud to ease the waves of pleasure that went through her lover's body.

Haruka was panting, fighting with all her might against unconsciousness. Luckily, Michiru's soft lips brought her back to reality. She smiled against the other's lips. "That was amazing, you should let me…" Before the blonde could finish, she was silenced by another kiss "Today's your day, remember? Today, you'll only get pleased, instead of pleasing" Michiru sat back and unhooked her own bra. She smiled when she saw the blonde take her form in lustfully. She quickly discarded her hipster and went to lie top on top of Haruka.

"Not to heavy?" She whispered with concern in her voice. Haruka shook her head, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. The leftover massage oil seemed to set her skin on fire with this close contact and she grunted. "My, can't have enough" Michiru said with a smirk.

"I want you, all of you…" the blonde replied, her eyes dark with lust. Michiru replied with a passionate kiss. She groaned in the blonde's mouth while she started grinding their hips together.

Haruka moaned. Her hands were still bound, but she wrapped them around Michiru's neck nonetheless. She wrapped her good leg around the younger girl's waist to keep her close.

The room was soon filled with panting sounds and moans, while the two women were grinding together. Michiru squealed when they came together. She slumped down on top of her lover, catching her breath. She smiled fondly when she felt her lover's fingers entangle with her hair. She lifted her head and they looked each other deep in the eyes. "I love you" she murmured.

"I love you too" the blonde replied "And thank you… for being in my life"

Michiru smiled fondly at these sincere warm words. She lifted her weight from the blonde and settled comfortably beside her, resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"H-hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Haruka asked while she held her bound hands up. Michiru giggled and unbound them "Sorry". Haruka wrapped her arms protectively around her Michiru and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so, so much" she murmured in the aqua curls. Then her eyes fell on the digital clock that was on the nightstand "Hey. It's 00:04"

Michiru frowned at the exclamation, which quite ruined their moment "So?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"It's no longer my birthday, which means I can get my hands on you" She sat up slightly, letting a confused Michiru fall back on the bed, blinking. "Now…" The blonde looked around "Where's that bottle?"

The End


End file.
